satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Titus Likes You
"Lord Titus Likes You" is the one hundred and eighty-second episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on December 22nd, 2015. Summary Natalie's heart beats loudly in her had as she stares up at Titus and remembers when he stabbed her in the stomach."That Hurt" When she doesn't move, Jericho pushes her closer to him, telling her not to be rude or shy. She doesn't know what to do, so she just holds her hands up in front of herself like a shield. Titus is surprised at her silence as she's notorious for talking a lot. She's not sure what to say, and he informs her that she was brought to the warehouse as ransom. He wants something from Lucifer and he needs her to help him get it; the title of "Satan". He asks what happened to Jericho's face, and he happily explains that he made Satan angry and got punched as a result. He adds that Satan would put up a good fight if he didn't hold back. Titus corrects him that he only wants to win, and he agrees and apologizes. Natalie yells, calling Jericho out for lying. With tears in her eyes, she grabs his collar and holds a fist up, ready to punch him. She's hurt that she defended him and he wound up being an "occult enthusiast". He confirms it, and she realizes he used her to try to get to Lucifer. Jericho corrects her that Titus is the real "Satan", and that Lucifer is just an imposter. She wishes Satan would've punched him harder, and Jericho agrees. She threatens to hit him as well, which he doesn't want because it's not from Satan, but Titus grabs her wrist. He scolds her for acting so rowdy and violent, and drags her to her temporary room. She asks how long she has to stay, and he says until Satan notices she's gone and comes looking for her. He adds that he bought her some clothes and sewed her name into them, like he does with his own clothes.Character Biographies She's confused and concerned as to why he would buy her clothes, and promises to behave if he stops dragging her. They reach her room, and Titus introduces her to Zoe (Satan's spy)"What Scares You?" and Eitan, former followers of Satan. They're supposed to babysit her while she's at the warehouse to make sure she doesn't try to escape or do anything rash. He tells her he will eat meals with her while she's there so she's not alone, and hopes Satan will come to get her soon. She asks what happens when he comes and they fight, and he explains that he'll quickly destroy the room with her inside as to not give her a cruel death. After Titus leaves, Zoe whispers to Natalie, asking what happened and where Satan is. She says she didn't want him to be so lonely and she should've trusted him about Jericho. She sees that not everyone has good intentions, and she'll stop trying to see the best in people when they clearly aren't good, like Jericho. Zoe grabs her shoulders, saying that she doesn't understand what she's saying, but that Satan doesn't want or need friends. She adds that she can't help her now that she's kidnapped, even if she gets injured, as it would risk blowing her cover. Natalie points out that if she gets hurt, Satan would get hurt too. Zoe immediately changes her tune and vows to protect her. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Out in the Open" and the following episode, "Lord Titus Likes You", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. References Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc